


Tendril

by fencingfox



Series: The Gift [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: Chakotay gives Tom the cutting from his newly acquired plant. Tom, B'Elanna, and the plant have some wobbly leg shenanigans.





	Tendril

* * *

After his shift, Tom followed Chakotay to his quarters. He followed him inside and looked around. Chakotay's quarters were clean, lived in, but tidy. Chakotay led Tom to the corner of his bedroom where a large green plant shook its welcome. A long, thick tendril wrapped around Chakotay's left arm. He chuckled and tugged at it.

"Easy now, we have a guest. He's going to take your seedling with him." The tendril unwrapped itself and the plant shook in what Tom thought might be excitement. He laughed.

"Is that the same plant that the Captain got from the trader?" Tom asked as Chakotay stepped to the replicator to replicate a shear and a pot with room to grow.

"Almost, it's a cutting from hers." Chakotay placed the pot on the ground next to his plant and favorite play toy.

"Does it bloom?" Tom stepped forward to regard the pink and yellow striped bulbs with a careful hand. A thinner tendril regarded his arm with just as much care. Chakotay fought to keep his resolve as Tom's question reminded him of when the plant "bloomed" to feed him with sweet, arousing honey.

"Not that I've seen." Chakotay shrugged as he showed the shears to the front of the plant. The plant moved its tendrils away from the sprout at its roots. Chakotay bent at the waist to cut it away as Tom played with the tendril around his arm. It was like having a kitten, a green one who liked to squeeze your arm for attention. Chakotay transferred the cutting to the pot and placed some soil around it gingerly. When he finished, the short plant wiggled to feel out its new home. He offered it with the shears resting on top of it to Tom. "Here. I'll help you carry the plant food to your quarters. You can keep the shears. The Captain and I think it only sprouts one seedling." Tom took the plant in both hands. Chakotay grabbed the nearby and neglected bag of plant food.

"Thank you for this," he said as he lifted the plant a few centimeters. "B'Elanna will be happy." _I'm sure she will,_ Chakotay thought as he patted Tom on the back with his spare hand.

"How are you and B'Elanna going? I haven't had the chance to ask." Tom blushed, but Chakotay didn't see it; he was already walking toward the door.

"Oh, we're fine. She sleeps over now sometimes, though I probably shouldn't be telling you that if she hasn't. Don't tell her I did, please."

"I won't tell. Not unless you get on my nerves." Tom took that into consideration. They left Chakotay's quarters and made their way to Tom's.

"So, that means she'll find out by tomorrow." To said once he caught up with Chakotay in the hallway. The plant wasn't large, but the pot that Chakotay had placed it in was heavy and slowed him down. Chakotay roared with laughter at Tom's comment.

"You're learning yet." They made the rest of the way to Tom's quarters without talking, but each nodded to passing crew members. Tom balanced the potted plant on his hip like a small child and thumbed his access code. The door opened softly and the two stepped inside. The lights were already at seventy-five illumination and Tom saw that B'Elanna was lounging on his couch with her legs curled under her, a PADD in her hand, and two glasses of wine on the coffee table. Tom suspected that the second glass was for him. She was out of uniform now, wearing a pair of shorts and a halter top. Tom blushed. He'd wished he'd sent word along to her.

"Hi, Tom, Chakotay." B'Elanna looked up.

"You look...relaxed," Chakotay commented, raising an eyebrow. B'Elanna stood up to take the package out of Chakotay's hand.

"I am."

"Sorry, Be'. I should have said something." B'Elanna shot him a reprimanding look at the nickname. He'd completely forgotten that she didn't want him calling her Be' when others in the know could overhear. Chakotay was definitely in the know. If he recalled his Klingon customs correctly, Tom and B'Elanna were more than fine.

"Maquis uniforms are skintight. You should remember; I always caught you ogling me."

"I wasn't ogling." B'Elanna just rolled her eyes. Tom walked over to the corner near his bed to place the plant down there. He set the shears on the floor next to the plant and against the bulkhead once he did.

"So, Tom tells me you and him are doing fine then, _Be'_." B'Elanna started to lunge at Chakotay. Tom just barely grabbed her and held her back. She struggled against his hold, stepping forward.

"You don't get to call me that," she growled. Chakotay had stepped back when she lunged. Now, he held his hand out in front of him with his palms facing the happy couple. He was happy for Tom and pleased to know that at least some of the rumors about Klingons were true.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave that to," he looked at the determined man holding B'Elanna back then, "Tom. I'd best get going then." He turned around and left Tom's quarters.

"The _nerve_." Tom let go of B'Elanna once Chakotay left and they were out of danger of her getting the both of them court martialed. He recalled the first time he'd called her Be' and she nearly tore his tongue out. She threw her fists to her sides in agitation.

"I know. Want me to pummel him for you?" She glared at him.

"No, I'll just challenge him to a game of racquetball and beat him at that." Pleased with herself, she went to investigate the plant in the corner. It rustled softly when she crouched down. "Cute." She held a leaf in her hand and ran her finger over it. "Chakotay gave you it?"

"Yeah, I told him that you've been wanting my quarters to look a little more homely." B'Elanna stood up. Tom wrapped his arms around her. "We can raise it together." B'Elanna turned around in his arms to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't go getting any ideas. It's just a plant, hardly a puppy or a baby," she sputtered.

"A baby? Do you want me to give you a baby? I can give you a baby." She patted his chest.

"Let's just start with the plant."

"How about a puppy?"

"Where are you going to get a puppy in the delta quadrant?"

"I don't know, maybe one of the Q can make us one. Or I can make a holographic one for us? Borrow the Doc's holoemitter...." B'Elanna laughed.

"He'd _love_ that," she said sarcastically.

"I'll make the puppy extra friendly to him. He won't be able to say no."

"The plant is fine for now." Tom knelt to kiss her sweetly. B'Elanna was always careful with her words. If she said "for now," she meant it. It made his heart flutter.

"I'll raise your 'for now' with an I hope it's soon." B'Elanna laughed and her eyes turned dark and sultry.

"Want to practice?"

"Do I ever." Tom bent a little to gain the leverage he needed to lift B'Elanna into the air. He carried her to his bed followed by the swirl of her laughter around them. He set her down on the bed and she lay back against the pillows. Tom felt his way under her halter top. She was braless so he cupped his hand over her left boob, massaging it softly. B'Elanna hummed pleasantly. Tom then grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her, tossing it aside so that he had better access to her soft body. This was the first time they were "practicing" and he wanted to take the time to do right by her so that he'd get another chance to later. B'Elanna ran her fingers through his soft hair as he busied himself with caressing all of her upper body. His well-honed motions made her skin tingle delightfully, begging to be touched more. Wanting to touch Tom more, she moved her hands to his waist to tug the jacket and turtleneck out from his pants. He leaned back and pulled both off with one hand, tossing them aside in the same direction that her shirt had gone. Tom pressed his chest to B'Elanna's as he took her mouth in another kiss. His tongue demanded entry by running along her lower lip. She opened her mouth to him with a sigh. Their tongues battled relentlessly before Tom pulled away. They were both panting. Their mouths weren't separated for long. B'Elanna brought her head up to kiss him. While she had his mouth captured, she rolled them over so that she was on top. She broke their kiss to sit up for a moment under Tom's watchful gaze. With him watching with rapt attention that she was sure hardly saw the light of day, she played with her own breasts and ground her hips against his. He placed his hands on her hips to help her as he ground back.

It wasn't long before B'Elanna swung her leg over him so that she knelt at his side and she frantically attacked the zipper of his pants. She had felt him harden when they were grinding and she wanted to _see_ the results, hoping that they were as good as she thought. With Tom's pants unbuttoned and unzipped, she pulled them and his boxers down his legs slowly. Tom lifted his hips so that she could slide his clothes past them. Once past his hips, Tom propped himself up on his elbows to watch as B'Elanna planted soft kisses in the clothing's wake. She slipped them off his feet and went to remove his socks next. Since she was already at his feet, she decided an impromptu massage was in order. To be honest, she was stalling to some extent. Her stomachs tumbled excitedly at the thought of her union but her mind told her to be careful. She wasn't sure that Tom was out for just one night. She hoped there would be many more nights between them.

Her fingers expertly kneaded one foot. She pressed her palm against the ball of his foot and pushed back to stretch his calf before returning to using her thumbs to get between the muscles of the bottom of his foot. Tom watched her, confused, but happy nonetheless. He made a mental note to return the favor later, maybe on a day after she'd spent all of it on her feet. He thought she would appreciate that a lot. B'Elanna took her time with his foot, but soon, she found that she must move on to his other foot. She repeated her massage on this foot as well. When she finished. She moved back up his body, squeezing his legs firmly as she moved up him in a halfhearted attempt to relax him. When she reached his hips, she bent to kiss around his length among the light covering of pubic hair there. She took care not to touch it yet with her mouth. A dark part of her wanted him crawling and begging to be let into her womanhood. Neglecting him now would probably be the closest she could manage tonight.

"Why the tease, Be'?" Tom observed how careful she was to avoid touching his length. If he didn't know better, he'd think she might be nervous. _Come to think of it,_ he thought, _I'm a bit nervous. Gods it's been a while._ Recalling an offhand comment B'Elanna made in the past, he asked, "Would poetry help?" He could feel her smirk against his sensitized skin. She looked up at him before crawling to him suggestively while she spoke.

"It might," she kissed his upper chest sweetly, "depends on what you've got for me." He wouldn't tell her that he'd been looking for good poems since her comment about it. He really wasn't sure what kind of poems to use. He tried looking into Klingon culture a bit more but no one bothered to translate half of the love poems for him to feel comfortable reciting them. For all he knew, he could be asking her to castrate him. It wouldn't surprise him; _most_ Klingons are crazy.

"I know a few songs that are practically poems," he suggested inquisitively. B'Elanna shook her head. Tom ran his fingers through her hair gently, tucking the left side behind her ear.

"Songs don't count, hotshot. Try again." Tom sat himself up on the bed better and began.

"Shall I compare thee--"

"Really?" B'Elanna made a face at him, scrunching her features in disgust. "If I had a dollar for every time I heard _that_ one, I'd be a very rich woman. No Sheq'spir. He's overused."

"Alright." Tom took a moment to think. To help him think, he ran a thumb across B'Elanna's ridges. She closed her eyes, enjoying the tingling sensation that it sent along her scalp. It was like listening to good music, only Tom's fingers were the music.

"She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

Tom thought the first stanza was a fitting one for B'Elanna. The whole thing about best of dark and bright made him think of the time in the Vidiian prison when he met B'Elanna the human and B'Elanna the Klingon who now reside together in B'Elanna his Be'. B'Elanna opened her eyes at the end of the stanza. She didn't recognize the poem, but so far she liked it. Tom recited it with the right amount of feeling--not like he was performing, but like he was reading a story aloud and wanted to give the listener a good impression of what it was about without having to listen to the words.

"One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impair'd the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

At the last few lines, Tom pulled B'Elanna closer to him so that he could rest his nose and forehead against hers. She closed her eyes again, relishing his smooth voice.

"And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!

B'Elanna chuckled at the last line.

"You think I'm innocent?" She pulled away from his face to look at him incredulously.

"No, that's just the poem. I liked it because it reminds me of when I met you and your Klingon half." B'Elanna granted him that. Much of the poem two halves at war with each other. "What are you thinking?" B'Elanna raised her eyebrow at him in a perfect imitation of the same that Tuvok did.

"I'm thinking the poem was a pretty good one." B'Elanna shifted so that she was straddling him instead of on her hands an knees over him.

"And?" Tom sensed she had more to say. He rested his hands on her hips.

"And I think you'll be seeing the best of the dark tonight." She didn't give him a chance to respond since she quickly claimed his mouth with hers. She was aggressive with her kiss, demanding access by biting his lower lip. Even when he granted access to her, she still nibbled on his lip from time to time to elicit those half-pained, half-aroused gasps and yelps from him. Tom could do little to stop her as his back was against the headboard. He readied himself to push her to the bed behind her at an angle so she landed on the bed and not on his legs. He acted innocently enough, running his hands along her arms until both were at her upper arms. Once there, he tightened his grip and pushed hard. B'Elanna was caught off guard and toppled to the bed with a gasp when she landed. Tom quickly scrambled from under her to pin her with his body. He looked at her with a smirk before taking over the kiss with as much fury as she had. With equal innocence, B'Elanna ran her hands down his arms, preparing to grab his waist and flip them both again. Tom caught on and broke the kiss momentarily to pin her arms above her head with his hands.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily."

"Who says I'm trying to get away?" B'Elanna asked with innocence. "Maybe I was trying to get into your pants."

"Were you?" Tom considered her and then pulled himself off of her to undo his belt and pants. Once her body was free of his, B'Elanna tackled Tom to the bed.

"I didn't say that was the only thing I wanted to do," she said to answer Tom's shocked and betrayed expression. Tom's cheek beckoned her to bite it, but she wasn't quite ready to have the doctor know that they'd been up to no good. She would have to find a regenerator for next time. Until then, his lightly haired chest was the next best option. She sank her teeth into the inviting flesh above his right pectoral muscle, drawing blood. Tom yelped, but didn't move to push her off. B'Elanna released the skin so that she could lick the blood away from the cut. The taste and smell had her stomachs churning in anticipation. She was more excited than she had been when she first had sex. She did it with someone in high school. He wasn't one for rough play and she soon got frustrated by that. Tom, however, seemed to like it as much as she when she bit him. He was panting softly now, watching her every move like a cat ready to pounce. B'Elanna wondered if the rumors about Tom's prowess was true. So far, she hadn't seen much support, but she had been running the show so far. She decided that if he tackled her again, she would let him win if only to find out the truth. Tom watched as B'Elanna created a trail of feather light kisses across his chest toward his other side. He tensed slightly, hoping her plan was to bite him again. He'd always liked things a little rough, but it was hard to find a woman who could overpower him enough for something like that to feel convincing. He was in luck. Not only was B'Elanna someone who could overpower him, she was someone who enjoyed biting. She sank her teeth into the other side of his chest. She bit a little closer to his nipple where it was more sensitive and this caused Tom to moan softly and wriggle under her control.

"B'Elanna," he sighed her name and it made B'Elanna long for him more as she lapped at the blood. Each drop brought her closer to _begging for him_ herself. B'Elanna kissed down his stomach, done biting him for now. When her lips hit cloth, she pulled away to undo his pants. He helped her slip them off of him by lifting his hips. She threw them toward the reclaimer when she'd finished. Tom took the opening when she was looking off toward the reclaimer to gain the upper hand. He pushed B'Elanna back into the bed and immediately pinned her arms above her. She didn't attempt to escape, but did her best to grind her hips against his once his body and mouth were covering hers. She could feel him grow harder between them. He released her hands to grab her thighs and force them open. He pressed his bulging penis against her center before returning to kiss her. They both moved together now. B'Elanna enjoyed the carnal feeling of his body against hers, but she wanted to be closer. She slid her hands down to her waist and stopped moving long enough for Tom to notice and pull away. Once he did, she began to unbutton her shorts and peeled them and her underwear off quickly. Tom caught on and pulled his boxers from his body. They both tossed their clothes toward the reclaimer before continuing their kiss. Without the clothing, Tom could feel how slick B'Elanna was already. He longed to enter her wet cavern, but he promised himself to be slow this first time. If all goes well, there would be plenty of time for quickly taking B'Elanna. He slithered a hand down her side to her hips. Once there, he moved his body to the side so that he could reach between her legs with his fingers. When she gasped at his first touch, Tom realized it had probably been a long time for B'Elanna as well. He pressed a finger into her slowly and soon followed it by a second and third. He played with positions. If there was anything he'd learned was that no two women liked the same position. He found that B'Elanna was most vocal when he applied a lot of pressure and curled his fingers toward the ceiling. She began pressing her hips against his hand, urging him to go deeper. He was already as far in as three long fingers could go, so he pulled them out, lifted her legs up, and entered her with his penis.

B'Elanna moaned loudly when he thrust into her without warning. Her hands shot up to reach behind him. He hit her cervix with that first thrust and the pain-pleasure felt so invigorating that she hoped he would do it again. Tom started with long slow thrusts, enjoying the ridges he felt inside of her. Although he didn't hit her cervix, he pressed against her g spot and B'Elanna moaned or gasped her approval. As he got more excited, he moved faster and soon worked up to slamming into her so that he hit her cervix every time. B'Elanna was overcome with sensation. She didn't think she could remember her own name at the moment. She felt the waves of an orgasm coming closer, threatening to break. After a few more thrusts, the waves washed over her. Her body undulated to the currents and her nails dug into Tom's back. She was still riding her own orgasm when Tom came after another thrust. Their bodies shuddered together as each felt the height of their orgasms come and fade.

After their orgasms died down, they could hear each other panting, could feel that the room's temperature had risen by a few degrees, and could smell the musky scent of sex throughout. Content and spent, B'Elanna rested her hands above her head and closed her eyes, waiting for Tom to exit her and lay beside her she hoped. It took Tom a little while to regain his senses. He wondered if there was something in Klingon bites that made orgasms as insane as his just was. His whole body felt light and sensitive after that rush. He judged it to be the best rush he could remember having and hoped B'Elanna would be willing to go again sometime. He looked down at her resting comfortably. After another moment, Tom watched himself as he pulled out of her. A hint of semen lingered near her entry and he was glad for 24th century birth control. He could go natural and not worry about getting anyone pregnant who didn't care to be. Tom lay on his back next to B'Elanna. She lifted her head so that he could place an arm under her neck. She lay on her back for about a minute before turning to her side so that she could rest her head on his chest. The bite mark was just in front of her where she could see it without straining her eyes too much. Her fingers traced over the angry welt carefully. Tom winced when she went over the place where her canines must have been.

"Sorry." She pulled her fingers from the wound and rested her palm on a clear part of skin nearby.

"It's alright. I have my medkit with a regenerator that I can use."

"You have your own regenerator?"

"Technically, it belongs to sickbay, but yes. Why?"

"I didn't bite your cheek earlier because I didn't want the doctor knowing we had been up to no good." Tom laughed.

"No, I wouldn't want that either." She didn't answer him for a little while because she was mulling over a small question that she didn't know how to ask. Eventually, she just decided to ask.

"Could you...um...maybe wait a while before you heal those? I like seeing them."

"Well unless the Captain's instated shirtless uniforms, you won't get to see them much...unless...." Catching his unasked question, B'Elanna answered.

"Yes, we can have sex again." Tom resisted the urge to do a fist pump and instead squeezed the small form lying against him.

"I don't have to heal them."

"Hmm. I'd like that." B'Elanna patted the middle of his chest where there were no angry welts. She closed her eyes, ready to succumb to post-sex sleep. Soon both of them drifted to sleep in each others arms.

A certain plant rustled its leaves softly in the corner of the room. It was happy with its new home. The scent of sex, while the plant couldn't smell it in the usual sense, wafted over to the plant. The plant collected the pheromones into its pores for conversion into energy and growth.

**=/\=**

Tom woke up first. He and B'Elanna were still spooning like they were when they fell asleep. He freed a hand from the covers that he had pulled over them when he woke up cold a few hours after falling asleep. He used his hand to stroke B'Elanna's hair.

"Mmm. Good morning," she said as she began to stir. Her voice was slightly husky from sleep. Tom planted a kiss on the back of her head and continued planting soft kisses down her neck. He then pulled her close to him in a big hug so that his head rested over her left shoulder.

"Good morning, Be'. Did you sleep well?" She nodded.

"Very well actually." She wriggled free of his grasp so that she could stretch her whole body. "Did you?"

"Also well. I like sleeping with you. You're like a mini heater." She laughed and rolled over.

"And you're like a cooler."

"So how did I do? How was _practicing_?" Tom asked as he got out of bed to get dressed. B'Elanna shifted so that she took over the center of the bed. She wasn't ready to get up yet and she had Beta shift today anyway. B'Elanna lay spread eagle on the bed under the covers because she could. She lazily watched as Tom rummaged for some boxers and clothes, enjoying the view of his pert ass.

"It was alright."

"Only alright?" Tom turned his head toward B'Elanna and mocked hurt as he slipped on his boxers. B'Elanna recalled last night. His expert fingers were one of the memories that surfaced. She wouldn't admit that he was pretty good. Combined with his willingness to be rough and his natural prowess, Tom was probably the best she'd ever had.

"More than alright." Tom made a face as he slipped into his uniform pants. He was facing B'Elanna now and she could make out the two angry welts on his pale skin. It made her smirk.

"I guess you were only more than alright too." A thought occurred to him while he was putting on his shirt. "Say, is there something about Klingon bites that makes everything so..." he paused to look for the right word, "intense?" B'Elanna laughed.

"No, that's just me." Tom rolled his eyes. He zipped up his jacket and began tucking it and the turtleneck into his pants.

"Sure it is." He took on a mischievous look. "Maybe I'll just have to ask the Doctor." B'Elanna shot him a glare. It had less effect than it would normally since Tom knew she was naked under the covers and looked very cozy with them wrapped all around her.

"Don't you dare breathe a word."

"Why? Chakotay knows." He stepped in front of his mirror to attach his pips. "Maybe there will be some sort of heatwave on the bridge today and I'll have to take off my shirt." He watched B'Elanna sit up in the bed from the mirror. The blanket still covered her torso.

"I am chief engineer. Maybe I'll change the environment controls to freeze you all." Tom pouted, and then winced when he accidentally stuck himself with the pin.

"You wouldn't last ten minutes, Be'." He used his nickname for her to remind her of her Klingon physiology. She gave him a one-sided smirk.

"I'll just change them for the bridge then." Tom considered her threat. She could make good on it if she wanted. He finished pinning the pips and held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, I'll keep my shirt on." Tom sat on the bed then to slip on his socks and shoes. B'Elanna pulled herself from the covers to hug him from behind with her naked body. The rough fabric of his jacket teased her nipples and she found herself wishing that he didn't have Alpha shift today.

"Think you can call in and ask to be put on Beta?" She asked between kisses to his neck. It sent chills up and down Tom's spine.

"No, I don't think the Doc would appreciate me abandoning him this morning." B'Elanna frowned.

"You could always tell the Doc you were studying up on anatomy...."

"Hmmm. As good as that sounds, he'd probably end up asking me what kind of anatomy and then I'd have to tell him about how a certain half-Klingon held me hostage in my own quarters so I'd learn more about her anatomy—for treatment purposes of course." B'Elanna admitted that it didn't sound very believable.

"You're right, better not." She pulled away from Tom then. Tom took the opportunity to turn around and plant a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and stood up, admiring the view.

"I'll see you tonight?" B'Elanna stretched out luxuriously in one final attempt to persuade him to stay a while longer.

"Of course," she purred. Tom bent to give her another kiss before turning to leave. B'Elanna hurried under the covers, lest some passing crew member saw her naked form sprawled out on Tom's bed.

"Oh!" He exclaimed just before leaving. "Will you feed and water our plant?"

"Sure. But it's your turn tomorrow. I'm not raising our plant alone."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied as he walked out the door. Once the door swooshed shut behind him, B'Elanna got out of the covers and searched for her clothes from last night. She tossed them into the reclaimer and went to the spare dresser drawer that contained some of her clothing. B'Elanna noted that it looked sparse and she'd need to bring some back. However, there was enough there for a tank top, sweats, underwear and bra so she slipped into all of those. She realized she probably should have checked the drawer _before_ tossing all of her other clothes into the reclaimer. She laughed to herself at an image of her sneaking back to her quarters stark naked, realizing that she probably would just borrow some of Tom's off-duty clothing instead.

B'Elanna meandered to the plant next. It rustled its leaves when she approached. She swore the plant was already a little taller and wider. She wished she had measured it before. She took a handful of the fertilizer and sprinkled it over the base of the plant, patting it down before going to get some water as well. She used the cup to make a few measurements. The plant was a cup and a quarter tall and about three fourths of a cup wide at its base. It tapered as she went further up the stem so that the widest tendril was only about the width of two fingers where it intersected the stem. The plant rustled its appreciation at the attention and gingerly wrapped a small tendril around her hand and wrist. B'Elanna was surprised at its strength. Fully grown, the plant could probably restrain an angry human without breaking a sweat. B'Elanna shook her hand free and the plant obliged by releasing her. She looked around the room, debating what to do next. She could go back to her room, but she had several hours before she had to get ready for duty and Tom's quarters smelled delightfully like Tom. She noticed a PADD sticking out slightly from under the bed. She went to pick it up, curious how it got there and surprised she didn't see it when she was wrangling her discarded clothes. She thumbed the on button and was greeted with the chapter heading: **Marriage Customs and Beyond**. She swiped at the side to reveal the navigation menu and was surprised to read the title as **Klingon Mating Rituals and Anatomy**. She noticed it had a chapter on language and wondered if it was where Tom got the idea to call her Be'. B'Elanna walked around the bed to set the PADD on the nightstand at the side of the bed where Tom slept last night. He had seemed rather knowledgeable as of late. B'Elanna decided that it would probably be best to head back to her quarters, lest she discover something worse than the PADD in his room. As she passed the couch and coffee table, she scooped up the PADD she had been reading last night and left.

**=/\=**

It had been a week days since Chakotay offered Tom the cutting from his plant. Tom couldn't help but notice that Chakotay seemed to be watching him closely now. He wondered if he had made a mistake recently, but couldn't recall any that would warrant the first officer's attention. He and the Captain seemed to share more private whispered conversations than they used to and Tom wondered if the nature of their relationship had changed. He didn't think the Captain would willingly sleep with any of her crew, but maybe Chakotay was extra persuasive. Plus, he wasn't technically Starfleet anymore. His mind wandered away to who he'd been sleeping with lately. Sometimes they actually fucked, other nights they just lay in each other's arms and drifted to sleep. B'Elanna had Delta shift for the next week starting tonight so he wouldn't be able to see her until Gamma shift after his stint with the Doctor. He wasn't too happy about it since he'd miss her warmth and opportunities for some good romps. He figured it was probably best; his torso was a bit sore from all of the "love bites" she'd left him. He was glad that the turtleneck was a soft cotton and not rough like his outer uniform was. He kept his promise, and hadn't used the regenerator on any of them. The oldest formed soft crescent shaped scabs that she liked to run her fingers over delicately. He thought she was beginning to run out of real estate and he might have to use the regenerator just so that she could have more opportunities to claim him. He liked being hers in this way.

His shift took a long time to end because it was agonizingly boring. He longed for a little excitement before having to head off to work with the Doctor. No such excitement occurred and he reluctantly handed off his position to Lieutenant Bartlett. He mumbled something like "have a good shift" before heading to sickbay. He could feel Chakotay's eyes on him. His commanding officers talked behind his back in hushed whispers.

"It's been a week hasn't it?" The Captain asked her first officer.

"Yeah, and still no sign of the plant's work. I think he and B'Elanna have been spending their nights together instead."

"Maybe his plant is shy."

"Maybe. I put her on Delta shift for the next week to see if that helps." The Captain shot her first officer an incredulous look.

"That's highly mischievous of you." He chuckled.

"Almost as mischievous as when you gave me the plant in the first place." The Captain looked away, feigning interest in the blank viewscreen in front of her. "So, how has your plant been treating you?" She looked back over at a smirking Chakotay.

"Well. Actually, it _whipped_ me last night." Chakotay's eyes widened.

"Whipped you as in you're beat or whipped you as in" he made a whipping motion with a flick of his wrist in leu of any words.

"It hit me with its vines like a whip."

"Did you like it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Chakotay wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Yes, I did. Anything new with you?"

"It held me upside down and spread eagle last night."

"Upside down?" Chakotay nodded. "Mine's never done upside down. How was it? Maybe I should ask...."

"I liked it. I had a constant head rush that only accented every other rush. I woke up tucked into bed too. It was very sweet."

"They are kind lovers aren't they." Chakotay nodded.

**=/\=**

Tom declothed himself once he got to his quarters. He wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight and would probably turn in early. The combination of loving B'Elanna and working double shifts had him beat. He crawled into bed with a cup of tea and sipped it while proofreading his helm reports. He finished his tea before he finished reading them. The reports were in good order so he placed them on the night stand next to his empty tea mug, called for the lights to go out and scooted lower into the bed to sleep.

Tom awoke a few hours later to a light pressure on his chest that felt like an arm. He felt a second join it going in the opposite direction and then a third. Confused he called out.

"B'Elanna?" No answer. "Computer, illumination fifty percent." The computer obliged and his quarter's lights turned themselves halfway on. He was shocked to see three leafy, green tendrils across his chest. He'd lost his covers already and the tendrils pressed tightly against his skin. He tried to wriggle free of them, but they merely tightened their hold. "Hey, what's the deal?" Another tendril with a flower attached to the end appeared in his view. It looked ready to burst with liquid and it dripped a few drops along his chest. He gasped. Where the drops landed, his skin tingled. The flower made its way to his face and dripped near there as well. It seemed to be waiting for something. Tom opened his mouth to ask to be freed, but the plant had no such intention. The flower above him dove into his mouth with gusto. He struggled against it but his struggling coaxed the sweet liquid from the flower faster and he fought the urge to guzzle it all down at once. The nectar—Tom decided that was the best name for it—made his mouth ache with a desire greater than he'd ever experienced with B'Elanna. He moaned against the flower. He caught sight of a second flower moving near his lower body. He regretted sleeping naked then and clamped his legs closed, crossing his ankles. He was _not_ getting raped by a plant. The plant brought up two other tendrils to pull his legs apart with ease. He tried to buck his body away from the offending flower. Once it dripped a few drops on his perineum all was lost. Tom relaxed his body. The plant wrapped a tendril around his penis, working him to hardness before it clasped it with a flower head. Tom moaned as his skin absorbed the burning sweet nectar and made his head dizzy with desire. Now he wanted to fuck the plant. The plant moved agonizingly slow over his length. Tom did his best to buck against the plant. His efforts signaled to the plant that he was a willing participant and it released its vice grip on his torso so that he could buck freely. It felt so good, but Tom wanted the plant to go faster. Eventually, the plant sped up its pace. The faster pace quickly brought Tom to orgasm. When he cried out, the flower in his mouth made his escape. Even after coming, Tom could still feel that he was hard. _It's probably an effect of the nectar,_ he thought. He could definitely go for another round. The plant began its slow movements anew as another pair of tendrils wrapped themselves together and tickled his anus. He jerked his body up from them, not expecting to feel them there. But realizing how good it felt in the front, he decided he'd give them a chance and willed his body to relax. The tendrils dipped into him slowly. He realized that they must excrete some sort of lubricant because he didn't feel himself tearing at all. The plant stopped when it reached far enough to press delightfully against his prostate. The tendrils moved in and out of Tom slowly, matching the pace of the flower on his cock. Tom moaned when the tendrils hit his prostate. As they sped up, he soon felt the beginnings of an orgasm approaching. He let the waves wash over him, leaving him panting and still longing for more. _Jeez._ He had much more in him yet and he wasn't even tired. The plant did most of the work. He lay there, thrusting up against the plant as the plant thrust into him. He came again in short order with no sign of slowing down. That was how his night went until he finally fell asleep from an overwhelming amount of pleasure. The plant continued to fuck his unconscious body until dawn. It covered its lover with the blanket and then slithered back to its corner.

Tom woke up sorer than he had been when he went to sleep. The memories of the plant drifted back to him as he turned to face it.

"You are one excellent plant." He rolled out of bed and sauntered over to the plant awkwardly to pat a leafy stalk. A thought occurred to him that explained why Chakotay was keeping a careful eye on him. "Oh God. That's what you do. That's what all of you do. Chakotay. The Captain!" He doubled over in laughter. Surely he wasn't the first to discover the plant's favorite pasttime. After laughing it off, he made to get ready for his day.

Tom half limped, half sauntered onto the bridge to his station at the helm. His commanding officers exchanged a knowing glance and a soft chuckle. Chakotay let Tom settle into his station before getting up to talk to him.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well. Your plant sure is something, Chakotay." Chakotay chuckled. "I'm curious, let me know if it joins in with you and B'Elanna next time?" Tom blushed. He hadn't thought anyone realized he and B'Elanna were sleeping together now. It was fairly new. Tom nodded and Chakotay turned to take his seat next to the Captain.

"Turns out the plant was shy," he addressed this to Kathryn. She covered her mouth with her hand to hid a laugh. The week went by like a snail moving backwards on a train. Tom fulfilled his duties as helmsman and medic in training. He looked forward to every night. The plant had made it a habit to fuck him senseless each and every night. And he woke up tucked into bed each and every night. If he didn't know better, he might have thought it was all a dream. His quarters smelled like sex in the morning so he knew it couldn't have been just a dream. And although he'd stopped feeding the plant its plant food, it was growing fast. He already spotted a small seedling sprouting near the base and realized he'd need to find a new owner for it soon. _Maybe Harry will take it, especially if I don't warn him about it ahead of time._

Tom was a bit nervous. B'Elanna's week of Delta shift ended yesterday and he wasn't sure how to bring up the plant issue tonight. He would have to but he hoped she wouldn't get jealous. As if on cue, his door rang.

"Computer, open Tom's quarters." The door slid open to reveal a grimy B'Elanna. She had just finished Gamma shift. "Didn't have time for a shower?"

"I wanted to see you first," she admitted as she stepped up to kiss him. Tom kissed her back before holding her at arm's length to take in her image. Even covered in grime, she was adorable.

"Why don't you go take a shower, Be'. I have a surprise for after?" B'Elanna left his embrace and headed for the shower. She decided she wanted a real water shower.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Her back was turned so she didn't see Tom eye the plant in the room.

"One that I'm sure you'll like. Now go get clean so we can get dirty." B'Elanna laughed at his joke as she stepped into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and started the water for her shower. While it warmed up, she pulled out a towel from under the sink and placed it on the closed toilet. On the other side of the door, Tom walked over to his plant.

"Now, I'm going to tell B'Elanna about you. And if she _lets_ then you can join us. If not, then you will stay here and be good or else I'll space you. Understood?" The plant shook its leaves. Tom padded over to the bed to wait for B'Elanna. Soon, he heard the water shut off and a clean B'Elanna emerged from the shower with a cloud of steam in her wake. "Well hello beautiful." B'Elanna blushed.

"Hi." She moved over to straddle the still dressed Tom, dropping the towel when she did. She made to undress him by pulling his shirt over his head so that their skin could touch. Tom broke the kiss.

"Hold on a minute. Don't you want to know your surprise?" B'Elanna nodded; she had nearly forgotten. "Remember the plant?" B'Elanna turned around to look at it. It was as tall as she was if not taller and had a lively green color.

"What about it?"

"It's...it's special."

"How so?"

"Well...um...it likes to fuck people." B'Elanna looked at Tom with confusion.

"It likes to fuck people?"

"Yeah."

"Then you and it...?"

"Yeah." She mulled it over, not quite sure what to say next. Tom searched her for anger but was glad when he found none.

"Is it any good?" Tom nodded slowly.

"Very. It's got this nectar that—well—makes you want it so bad it _hurts_." B'Elanna was silent for a moment.

"Can I try?" Tom leaned his head around B'Elanna to look over at the plant.

"Yeah. Do you want me to join?" B'Elanna nodded. "Okay. Come lay down." Tom helped B'Elanna lay in the middle of the bed. Then he got undressed himself. "Do you want to go right for the plant or?"

"Whichever."

"Okay." He gestured to the plant in a come hither motion as he crawled to hover over B'Elanna. He looked at the plant and placed a finger inside B'Elanna to her shocked gasp. "This is mine, you can have anything else." The plant shuddered in excitement and began by lacing its tendrils around B'Elanna's wrists. Tom started himself by kissing B'Elanna. His hands and the tendrils roamed over her body. His hands found her breasts and began kneading them to her delight. He snaked a hand between them to enter her again. Where his hand had been on her breast, a slippery tendril went. His position change allowed the plant access to his cock and it rubbed him up and down. She moaned into the kiss as three fingers poked and prodded inside her. Having finished warming her up, Tom moved to enter her. The tendril was still wrapped around him and curled under his balls where it would be out of the way. He pushed into her to her moans. She felt that he was wider than usual and looked down to make sure it was him and not the plant. He lifted her legs up to get better access as he waited for her to adjust to him. Lifting her gave the plant access to her ass. It kneaded the fleshy tissue there before tentatively entering her with two tendrils wrapped around each other. She moaned at the sensation. The plant still had tendrils to spare, so it wrapped two together and entered Tom's anus with little warning. He thrust deeper against B'Elanna with yelp when the plant entered him. Tom continued to thrust against B'Elanna, picking up speed at the same time that the tendrils in his ass and hers sped up. They tried to match his motions: B'Elanna's alternated with Tom's thrusts and Tom's matched him thrust for thrust. Another thin tendril wrapped itself around B'Elanna's clit and moved up and down, jacking off her small nub. Tom's legs were shaky as he drove himself into B'Elanna. He was glad when she finally came. Her body shuddered and arched. With two more thrusts, Tom came as well. The tendrils mercifully slipped out and away from them so that the two could lie on top of each other. Tom pulled out of her and lay on her side. He wrapped his arms around his lover and held her closely.

"Where was that nectar? I want to try it."

"I don't think it had a good place to put it."

"Hmm. Think we can coax it to fuck us together?" Tom nodded. He waved a hand over at the plant.

"Have at it." The plant shuddered and began by tying both of them by their wrists. Another four tendrils moved to separate and hold their legs—one each in the air and one on the bed. B'Elanna looked at Tom, half worried, half excited. He comforted her by kissing her sweetly while a flower from the plant hovered over their hips. It dripped a few drops onto B'Elanna's pelvic bone and she gasped. Her pelvic bone burned with the need to be touched and she twisted her body so that it touched Tom's. This caused the nectar to transfer to Tom's pelvic bone and he pressed against her to grind against her. The motion, combined with the nectar made him hard soon and the plant took advantage of this to wrap a flower over him. He broke the kiss to moan deeply. Already his skin was soaking up the nectar. B'Elanna was treated with a flower head entering her swiftly. She gasped. Her body burned for an orgasm. The plant wasn't done finding places to go. This time, three entwined tendrils each entered their asses. They began moving slowly, shaping themselves in each thrust. Sometimes filling them and sometimes teasing them. Tom's moved in and out together. B'Elanna's moved in opposite directions. The plant quickly worked them up to orgasms that caused their bodies to arch against each other. The plant slowed down for a moment and B'Elanna thought that it was through. Instead, the plant began to speed up again to tip them over the edge a second and then a third time. She and Tom were holding on to each other tightly and panting now.

"How long does it go like this?" She managed to ask between moans.

"I don't know. I always pass out." She arched against Tom as another wave hit her hard. At the rate the plant was going, she believed it. The plant continued long after their bodies were spent. It left them near dawn and tucked the blanket around them both.

The next morning, the Captain and Chakotay couldn't help but notice that both their chief engineer and head pilot were walking funny when they arrived for the morning briefing.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The long awaited sequel to _Seed_!
> 
> Poem: "She Walks In Beauty" by Lord Byron


End file.
